Tenshin to oni dez
by Eagle.D.ClawXXX
Summary: esta es la historia de unos piratas que decidieron empesar un viaje por grand line años antes de que gold roger saliera a su aventura.
1. Chapter 1

EL VIAJE POR GRAND LINE

**EL VIAJE POR GRAND LINE**

One piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda y esta paranoia es meramente mía y sin fin de lucro.

...

Esta es la historia de un pirata que quería recorrer todo el grand line unos años antes de que el mismísimo Gol.D.Roger pensara en iniciar su aventura.

¿?-ahhh!! Que hambre tengo- dijo un pelirrubio que tenía un paliacate blanco que cubría su pelo menos unos mechones, una gabardina que cubria gran parte de su cuerpo y debajo de esta una camisa a botones abrochados hasta el cuello menos el último botón y un pantalón de mezclilla que le quedaba grande pero usaba cinturón oculto por su camisa y la parte de debajo de los pantalones estaba cortada para no pisarlos.

¿?2-cálmate shikari que yo también tengo hambre y no me quejo como tu- dijo un chico de pelo rojo que tenia un sombrero de hongo con cinta amarilla, una simple camisa sin botones excepto en la parte del cuello que tenia desabrochado, unas botas vaqueras sin ecuelas y unos pantalones ordinarios.

Shikari- bahh!! Callate gill- dijo bufando molesto.

Nombre- shikari.

Edad-19

Ocupación- capitán pirata.

Arma- armamento que ella misma fabrica que llega a ser muy variable.

Actual barco-un bote para 6 personas.

Descripción-pelirrubio de ojos azules de un metro sesenta y cinco.

Gill- cálmate que no es para tanto además tal vez comamos bien en la siguiente isla que dineros no nos falta- dijo tranquilo para calmar el ambiente.

Nombre- gill bastar (si el de la historia wanted e incluso pondre a mas de estos personajes).

Edad- 21

Ocupación- primero abordo y tirador.

Arma- dos pistolas de tiro rápido (muy moderna para la época).

Descripción- pelirrojo, ojos miel y de un metro setenta y cinco.

Shikari- bueno pero te recuerdo que aun me debes un favor asi que no digas mi secreto y tampoco preguntes como quite tu recompensa- dijo como molesto.

Gill- cierto aun no entiendo como me quitaste la recompensa por mi cabeza en mi pueblo natal de echo ya todos los de hay me toman como un rumor que nunca existió- dijo muy confundido.

Shikari- mira!! Puedo ver tierra por fin vamos a comer- dijo feliz pero sin darce cuenta de algo.

Gill- recuerda que debes controlarte que hubiera pasado si alguien estubiera cerca sabria que tu…- intento decir algo pero fue golpeado por su amigo.

Shikari- cállate!! Ni siquiera cuando estemos solos digas mi secreto- dijo demasiado molesto.

Gill- perdona- dijo con la marca del puño en la cara.

Cuando desembarcaron guardaron el dinero en la gabardina de shikari y se fueron a un pueblo que estaba cerca del puerto en el que desembarcaron.

Entre toda la gente se ve uno de extraño peinado de color verde que paso por al lado de ellos y gill se dio cuenta pero lo ignoro y se fueron al restaurante.

Shikari- ahhh que bien comí aquí preparan comida muy buena comida- dijo felis después de comer 3 platos.

Gill- si es cierto no lo hacen nada mal- dijo después de haber comido 2 platos.

Shikari- bien ahora pago- dijo pero de dio cuenta que su dinero no estaba-que!!- grito asustando a su compañero.

Gill- que pasa!!- dijo asustado.

Shikari-mi dinero no esta!!- dijo desesperada.

Gill- a es por eso no te preocupes lo buscamos después además yo traje un poco de dinero por si esto pasaba- dijo tranquilamente.

Luego de que pagaran se fueron a buscar al ladrón que gill tenia una sospecha de quien era.

Gill- mira hay esta- dijo suavemente apuntando a un peliverde.

Shikari-oye te….!!- dijo pero fue callado por la mano de su amigo.

Gill-calla y mira- dijo calmado.

Luego vieron que el chico se puso frente a un sujeto de dos metros, de piel oscura y pelo negro que estaba sentado y el peli verde le entrego una gran cantidad de dinero y se dieron cuenta que era un pirata que era conocido como kazegiri.

Peliverde- dime que con esto dejaras a mi pueblo- dijo arrodillándose después de entregarle el dinero.

Kazegiri- bien tan solo consigue 80.000.000 mas y dejare a tu pueblo hahahhahaha- dijo riéndose.

Peliverde- esta bien- dijo resignado.

Luego de que vieron a ese hombre decidieron seguir al peliverde que lo encontraron entrando a una casa que suponieron que era la suya y lo siguieron hasta dentro sin que se diera cuenta hasta que los vio.

Peliverde-QUIENES SON USTEDES!!-dijo asustado y apuntado con una pistola..

Shikari- cálmate que no te haremos nada- dijo y el peliverde al verle la cara se tranquilizo.

Peliverde- bien primero que nada mi nombre es bran y ahora les pregunto que hacen aquí- dijo mas tranquilo y bajando el arma.

Gill- mi nombre es gill bastar mucho gusto- dijo pasándole la mano como saludo.

Shikari- mi nombre es shikari y te pregunto porque estas robando para ese desagraciado?- pregunto curiosamente.

Bran- con que lo vieron eh bueno lo que paso se remonta a dos años atrás- dijo recordando como empezó todo.

Flash back.

Bran estaba paseando por el muelle y encuentra a un pirata que se notaba que se estaba preparando para un saqueo.

El al ver eso se acerco a los piratas y los ataco con una pistola que tenia a mano y los amenazo de muerte.

Pero el capitan ni se inmuto al ver lo que pasaba y llamo a su segundo al mando kagura "la bestia" (si escribo palabras entre comillas "" significa que la palabra se pronuncia en español no japonés) y fue rápidamente ha bran y lo golpeo antes de que pudiera disparar sacándolo volando a la pared y finalmente el capitán le ofreció un trato le dijo que si le traía 5.000.000 beri por mes dejaría en paz su pueblo y lo abandonaría cuando le entregue 300.000.000.

Fin del flash back.

Gill- pero eso no explica porque le dista esa cantidad que era como de diez millones- dijo extrañado.

Bran- es que la ultima ves que le no le entregue todo lo que tenia mato a 10 personas de mi pueblo- dijo triste- y tampoco puedo pedir ayuda a los demás porque dice que matara a cada persona que me ayude y lo único que e podido hacer es robar carteras o barcos cercanos al muelle para conseguir el dinero y hasta ahora solo me falta 80.000.000 para completar el trato y se iran- dijo algo asi como aliviado.

Los dos decidieron irse depuse de todo no podian hacer nada para ayudarlo y regresaron al dia siguiente para ver como iba todo y se sorprendieron en lo que vieron.

Bran-PERO DIJO QUE SI LE DABA EL DINERO MENSUALMENTE DEJARIA MI PUEBLO EN PAZ- grito muy molesto.

Kazegiri- de que te sorprendes dime algo cuando un pirata a cumplido un trato yo tan solo quería ver cuanto dinero me entregabas y me aburrí así que ahora matare a todo tu pueblo y me quedare con ese dinero hhahahahahahahhaha- reía maliciosamente burlándose de el- y tu!! serás el primero en morir- dijo sacando una enorme espada y cuando estaba apunto de matarlo el cerro los ojos para esperar el corte pero nunca llego.

Bran- que?- se sorprendio a ver que shikari estaba sosteniendo la espada con unos hilos que salían de la punta de sus guantes.

Y no solo eso sino que cada uno de los hombres de kazegiri estaban muertos con un hoyo de tiro en la cabeza (solo eran como unos diez) excepto kagura que la habia esquibado.

Kazegiri-ah? Hilos de acero no se quien sea pero eres muy fuerte para poder soportarme y matar tan rápidamente a mis hombres- dijo y vio como salto movio las manos en el aire y quedo de espaldas al oponente.

Kagura- quien eres maldito!! Voy a acabarte- dijo dirigiendose a el con una gran velocidad pero fue detenido por una bala que le llego al hombro AHHHHH!!- grito de dolor.

Gill- valla, valla veo que no eres la gran cosa- dijo y cuando el se volteo le dio un tiro en la cabeza y murió- valla tonto.

Kazegiri-kagura!!Malditos los acabare- trato de moverse pero se dio cuenta de algo-no puedo moverme ¡que me hiciste!- decía furioso.

Shikari- tan solo te enrede con mis hilos de acero cuando salte en el aire, ahora todo acabo "hasta aquí" kazegiri- dijo mientras tiro de los hilos cortan dolo en múltiples puntos en pocos segundos y termino desmayándose del dolor.

Bran- a-asombroso que po-poder- decía impresionado.

Shikari- bien gill creo que ya es hora de irnos- dijo mientras se alejaba.

Bran- esperen!!- cuando se detuvieron-díganme quienes son ustedes!!.

Shikari- ya te lo dije mi nombre es shikari y seré ¡el pirata mas grande de la historia!- dijo energéticamente.

Bran- son piratas entonces me podría unirme a la tripulación-decía feliz de poder unirse a sus salvadores- ahora los recuerdo bien a ustedes les robe verdad entonces entremos al barco y tomémoslo- dijo emocionado.

Shikari- no! este sujeto aun esta vivo y si quieres que se aleje del pueblo tendrá que quedarse con el barco pero el dinero nos los quedamos- dijo hiendo al barco y sacando todo el dinero que bran había juntado bran hasta el momento 220.000.000 luego tirando al capitán y los pocos sobrevivientes y dejo que el barco lo guiara los vientos.

Gill- bien si no dijo que no creo que te puedes quedar ah y por cierto tan solo tenemos un bote para 6 personas y en la siguiente isla compraremos con ese dinero el nuevo barco- dijo feliz de que su tripulación creciera.

Bran- una duda como fue que te uniste a un pirata que ni barco tiene? No me malentiendas que yo me uno porque me salvo la vida pero contigo que paso- pregunto curioso.

Shikari- nada solo le dije que le quitaría la recompensa por su cabeza en su pueblo si se unía a mi tripulación- dijo con simpleza.

Gill- cierto y aun no entiendo como lograste quitarme la recompensa por mi cabeza siendo tan alta-dijo confundido.

Bran- que clase de recompensa tenias- preguntaba muy curioso.

Gill- créeme no lo quieres saber- dijo divertido.

Shikari- ah cierto lo olvide dime tu le robaste este dinero a la gente verdad?- dijo acercándose.

Bran-si porque- pregunto se acerco y le susurro al oido- estas seguro?- volvio a preguntar confundido y el asintió- bien.

Gill- que paso?- pregunto extrañado al ver la ecena.

Shikari- nada solo le dijo que le pusiera en el bolsillo de los habitantes una cierta cantidad de dinero para reemplazar el que perdieron y le dije que no usara mas de 70.000.000 en el total de habitantes- dijo feliz.

Gill- tu y tu nobleza me pregunto si en verdad eres pirata o no- dijo poniéndose una mano en la frente.

Shikari- bueno tu aceptaste ser mi tripulante hacia que te aguantas gegegegege- dijo riéndose.

Luego partieron el bote para la próxima isla y poder encontrar un nuevo barco.

Shikari- y dime devolviste el dinero- dijo viendo el mar.

Bran- si y estoy un poco cansado ahhh-bostezaba mientras se estiraba y se les callo un montón de billeteras y carteras que no sabría como explicar como se las puso-eh?.

Shikari- me explicas que paso- dijo con cara feliz pero con una ceja levantada.

Bran- bueno es que desde que empecé a robar carteras ya se me había echo una mala costumbre y cundo les devolví el dinero no pude evitar robárselos- dijo muy nervioso moviendo las manos de un lado a otro.

Luego de un fuerte golpe por parte del capitán y por cierto el presupuesto del barco es de 223.000.000 de beri que se guarda en la gabardina del capitán que al parecer es muy espaciosa.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hola este es el primer capítulos y también la primera aventura de nuestros héroes y por cierto bran se quiso unir porque siempre le atrajo la idea de ser pirata pero no de matar y saquear a inocentes pero si le atrae la idea de la aventura por eso se apresuro a decir que se quería unir solo por las dudas.

Bueno este es el primer episodio espero que les guste y así poder continuarlo y si no les gusta igual lo continuare porque ya lo decidí y por cierto siempre me atrajo la idea de hacer un fic de piratas que empezaron antes de Gol.D.Roger .


	2. orgullo guerrero y la maldicion espada

**Llegada a la isla, el espirito del guerrero y**** la maldición de la espada.**

Shikari- dime bran sabes cuando llegaremos a la siguiente isla?- pregunto al peliverde.

Bran- si mis cálculos no fallan divisaremos la siguiente isla en unas 3 horas- decía mientras veía un mapa.

Gill- que bueno que además de carterista sabes navegación porque con shikari una ves estuvimos 10 días dejando que las olas nos lleven a la isla- dijo recordando el suceso- a y por cierto shikari cuando saliste del barco de kazegiri llegaste con una rara pera celeste con espirales morados que es?- pregunto extrañado.

Shikari- según se les llama _**akuma no mi**_(fruta del diablo) no se mucho de ellas solo se que quien se la coma nunca podrá volver a nadar- dijo viendo la extraña fruta de arriba abajo.

Bran- yo tengo un libro de ellas me pareció entretenido cuando lo compre pero en realidad nunca creí que existieran- dijo sacando un libro pequeño y empezando a buscar.

Gill- y bien que pasa que no dices nada- dijo impacientándose.

Bran- aquí esta según dice es la _**Basa Basa no **_mi y quien se la como se convertirá en el hombre de papel – dijo a sus amigos viendo la fruta.

Shikari_- soka_ pero que te parece si la guardas bran de todos modos no te la podrán robar fácilmente- dijo sonriendo.

Luego llegaron a la isla y decidieron separarse para hacer diferentes cosas, reunirse en una hora y shikari paso al lado de un extraño sujeto con gabardina que la detuvo y le mostró algo.

¿?- oye dime no te interesa una espada- dijo sacando una espada mucho mas largas que las comunes tenia un tsuba triangular una funda roja carmesí cubierta con metales negros azulado y la vaina con los mismos colores y shikari podía distinguir una extraña aura maligna pero cuando la toco a sus ojos se les fue el iris como si su alma se le fuera del cuerpo y luego la controlo y sus ojos volvieron al la normalidad.

Shikari- me puede decir la descripción de la espada – dijo sin parar de verla.

¿?- es una de las 12 _**Saijō Ō Wazamono **_(espadas de grado supremo) y su nombre es _**Shondai **__**Kitetsu **_(la primera mano del demonio) su precio podría alcanzar los 50.000.000 de berri pero por ser usted se la regalo- decía sonriendo bajo esa sombra de su capucha.

Shikari- esta usted seguro de….- mas se callo al ver que el hombre había desaparecido- _**Shondai **__**Kitetsu **_eh bueno la primera espada que tengo que yo no e fabricado- dijo poniendo la espada en su cintura.

Mientras iba caminando se encontró con dos sujetos uno tenia una catana, un corte y ropa samurai (un kimono masculino blanco) y una chica de pelo rojo hasta los hombros con un traje mas moderno.

Mientras iban pasando por accidente se le fue un poco la espada y choco con la funda de la espada del otro samurai y el al conocer las reglas de los samuráis sabia que le esperaba.

Samurai- oye tu hiciste un toque de vainas y sabes que significa.

Nombre- ryuma.

Edad- 21

Ocupación- samurai experto.

Arma- una pesada espada llamada _**Shusui**_ (lluvia de otoño) una des las 21 _**Oo Wazamono**_.

Descripción- pelo negro, ojos del mismo color y de un metro setenta idos.

Pelirroja- no por favor un duelo no!!- decía un poco triste la chica que lo acompañaba.

Nombre- flare.

Edad- 17.

Ocupación- compañera de ryuma.

Arma- no usa arma es mas bien pacifica.

Descripción- pelirroja, de ojos cafés y metro sesenta.

Ryuma- flare ya sabes las reglas de un espadachín y si no las cumplo perderé mi espíritu guerrero- decía con determinación en los ojos.

Shikari- bien luchare con tigo- dijo después de ver esa determinación en los ojos del samurai.

Ryuma desenvaino su espada y shikari saco de su gabardina dos espadas de filos rectos que parecían comunes pero eran una completamente blanca y la otra completamente negra y empezó el combate.

Ryuma le dio con mucha fuerza una estocada pero fue bloqueada por las dos espadas al cruzarlas como x, se separaron y empezaron de nuevo mostrando que cada uno tenia una gran experiencia con cada estoque ninguno de los dos se habían tocado hasta el momento pero demostraron tener mucha fuerza.

Ryuma- eres bueno en esto y además puedo ver que tienes un gran espíritu guerrero- decía jadeando de cansancio.

Shikari- tu también eres increíble hace mucho que no tengo un buen duelo- decía en las mismas condiciones.

Ryuma- pero esto acaba aquí – dijo yendo rápidamente hacia su enemigo golpeo con más fuerza y saco volando las espadas y también cuando las saco volando le dio un corte en el brazo derecho.

Shikari pensando- _maldición saco volando mis espadas y si uso mis otras armas será un deshonor para el y para mi como espadachines en duelo (_verán cuando un verdadero espadachín se enfrenta a otro es como regla fundamental usar solo espadas_) a ya se la larga espada que me dio el sujeto de la capucha negra_- se dijo mentalmente y saco la larga espada y al desenfundarla se noto que el acero de la espada era negro-azulado y el filo rojo sangre y también el iris de sus ojos desaparecieron.

Y empezó el duelo otra vez pero esta vez shikari atacan con una velocidad inhumana y le corto el hombro izquierdo a ryuma.

Ryuma pensando- _nani!! Ahora es más rápida que antes y se nota una gran aura maligna alrededor, en especial de esa espada larga_- pensaba y no tuvo otra opción que usar un ataque muy riesgoso en que al momento del ataque habré su defensa.

Ryuma enfundo su espada y la puso a su costado derecho mientras flexta las piernas-_**kami kase giri**_ (corte de viento divino que junto podría significar corte suicida).

Y entonces shikari también ataco y luego de unos segundos ambos terminaros a unos metros de espalda y ambos empezaron a sangrar al mismo tiempo shikari en el hombro derecho y ryuma en el costado izquierdo y ambos quedaron inconciente.

Flare- ryuma!!- grito desesperada hiendo al lado de el y sacando una parte del kimono para ver el costado y vio una herida profunda.

Shikari- flare cierto? – Pregunto shikari asustando un poco a flare- busca en mi gabardina hay ay un equipo medico- decía entrecortadamente por la perdida de sangre y se desmayo.

Flare seco, desinfecto y empezó a suturas la heridas para que dejaran de sangrar (a ella le puse habilidades medicas básicas pero le falta experiencia) y al ver a shikari descubrió algo que le pareció interesante.

Flare- no me lo imaginaba mejor no le digo a nadie si lo oculta tan bien mejor no decirle a nadie- dijo un poco sorprendida.

Luego guardo las espadas con sus dueños y los empezó a llevar a rastra a algún lugar y lo primero que se le ocurrió es la orilla de la isla y encontró a dos coloridas cabelleras sentados en una parte de la orilla.

Bran- shikari cuanto vas a tardar- decía aburrido.

Gill- mira hay esta y una hermosa chica lo esta llevando a rastra con otro sujeto- dijo como si nada.

Bran- a ya…… ¿¡que dijiste!!- grito asustado.

Luego los dos se dirigieron a donde se encontraban y vieron que los dos estaban vendados y curados de una manera muy buena, aunque un poco básica.

Gill- cielos parece que esta bien me preocupe mas de lo necesario- dijo suspirando.

Bran pensando-_enserio te preocupaste-_pensó muy extrañado pero dejo el asunto a un lado-bueno no importa mi nombre es bran mucho gusto- dijo estrechándole la mano.

Gill- mi nombre es gill bastar y me gustaría que te presentes y me expliques que paso- dijo seriamente algo inusual en el.

Luego de unos minutos ella explico todo y gill puso una cara de muy sorprendido.

Gill- haber déjame entender tu nombre es flare cierto- dijo como interrogando.

Ella asintió.

Gill- y el sujeto de traje de samurai es ryuma el legendario espadachín denominado _rey_ y que gano gran fama al derrotar a un dragón- decía sudando frió.

Ella asintió nuevamente.

Gill- y shikari peleo y empato con el y tu los curaste- decía un poco asustado.

Flare- precisamente- decía tranquila.

Gill- eso creí oír- dijo mas calmado y luego-COMO PUEDE SER QUE SHIKARI SE ENFRENTO A UN HOMBRE TAN PELIGROSO COMO EL REI!!- decía como una mezcla entre asustado, nervioso y enojado con una graciosa expresión típica del anime cuando gritan.

Bran miraba sorprendido a reuma al saber que se encontraba al legendario espadachín el _rey_ que se decía que derroto a un dragón y a legendarios espadachines.

Flare pensó un rato luego se asusto y le pregunto a gill- una duda tu eres gill el bastardo- dijo asustada.

Gill pensando-_maldición ahora que lo pienso las personas de mi pueblo piensan que no existo y los carteles desaparecieron pero olvide que las personas del resto del mundo podrían oír rumores-_pensaba con seriedad y decidió no ocultarse- si soy yo.

Flare- el legendario pistolero que mato a el salvaje joe el mejor caza recompensas y a sino Phoenix el mejor pistolero-el asintió-ahhhh!! Nos va a matar a todos y ryuma no pude ayudarme porque esta inconciente- decía agitando los brazos como si fuera a volar.

Gill- oi oi no te matare yo solo e matado por defensa propia en realidad no quería matar a nadie pero si no lo hacia yo moría- decía tratando de calmar la situación.

Flare- a…... ya veo- dijo con tal calma que pareciera que nada paso.

Bran con una gota estilo anime pensando- _cielos si que se calma rápido-_pensó con un raro tic en el ojo.

Gill- bien cambiando de tema cuanto tiempo les tomara despertarse- dijo viéndolos de reojo a los dos.

Flare- mira ryuma un espadachín izó un toque de fundas y esta huyendo- le susurro al oído.

Ryuma- NO UYAS MALDI... ah que paso- dijo rascándose la cabeza mientras los demás excepto flare asían una caída estilo anime.

Gill- ah con que así funciona, entonces shikari les diré a todos que tu…- pero fue callado inmediatamente.

Shikari- TE DIJE QUE NUNCA DIJERAS ESO NISIQUIERA ESTANDO SOLO-le grito con mucha fuerza.

Y entonces a todos les salio una gota estilo anime en la nuca.

Shikari- a bueno una duda tu nombre es ryuma cierto- pregunto con un ligero sonrojo por la vergüenza pasada.

Ryuma- si lo soy como supiste- pregunto extrañado.

Shikari- cuando ella grito tu nombre- dijo apuntando a flare que se enrojeció.

Ryuma- soka…. A por cierto me puedes mostrar la espada larga con la que luchaste- pregunto.

Gill- espada larga no sabia que tenias- dijo algo extrañado.

Shikari- bueno es que alguien extraño en la calle me la dio me dijo que valía 50.000.000 pero igual me la dio- dijo sacándola, desenfundarla y sin darse cuenta se le fue el iris y también a ryuma y cuando la puso de nuevo los dos volvieron a la normalidad.

Ryuma- como lo pensé está maldita- dijo con voz seria.

Shikari- tal y como lo pensé pero no me imagine que la maldición me controlara de esa manera- dijo viendo la espada enfundada.

Gill- a que importa la vida esta maldita si uno lo piensa de esa manera así que no importa si recibimos más maldiciones- dijo restándole importancia.

Shikari- bien cambiando el tema que te parece si descansan aquí necesito hacer algo en el pueblo…eh flare aquí hay astilleros?-pregunto con cara media ingenua.

Flare- si hay uno cerca de la orilla a unos dos kilómetros de aquí- dijo apuntando a un edificio visible que parecía un puerto.

Flare- bien regreso en una hora- dijo empezando a correr y a todos les salio una gotita.

Luego en el astillero.

Shikari- carpintero-san me podría decir si me construye este barco- dijo entregándole un pequeño montón de hojas.

Carpintero- _querido diario hoy encon.._.- dijo leyendo hasta que se lo arrebataron.

Shikari- ups me equivoque… haber si este- dijo entregándole otro montón de hojas.

Carpintero- haber si no me equivoco tengo buenos materiales como para construir un barco como este pero necesitare un mes para construirlo y unos 182.000.000 seria el barco mas complicado que haya construido- dijo viendo cada parte del plano.

Shikari- bien aquí esta el dinero y regreso en un mes "adiós"- dijo en español la ultima palabra.

Carpintero- bueno manos a la obra- dijo tronando los dedos.

Luego de un rato shikari volvió con sus compañeros y fue a dar una noticia.

Shikari- bien aceptaron hacer mi barco pero nos quedaremos un mes- dijo emocionado.

Gill- un mes? Solo espero no tener que matar a nadie literalmente- decía con cara de ver algo raro.

Bran- espero que esta ciudad sea divertida- dijo jugando con una piedra lanzándola.

Ryuma- bien flare no iremos ma…- no termino la frase ya que el costado empeso a dolerle.

Flare- ¡nada de eso nos quedaremos hasta que te recuperes de la herida!- dijo casi regañándole.

Se vieron ambos desafiantes durante un rato en el que los demás creían que se estaba formando una tensa atmósfera, pero era solo su imaginación.

Ryuma- bien flare haré lo que digas- dijo sin mas en lo que los demás hicieron una caída estilo anime.

Todos los demás pensando-_se nota quien tiene el control-_pensaron con algo de decepción.

En otro lugar cerca.

¿?-seguro que es el-dijo un hombre con gafas de sol.

2??-si estoy seguro- dijo un hombre con un parche en el ojo derecho y con ropas y peinado samurai parecidos a los de ryuma.

3??-el de pelo rojo estoy seguro que lo e visto antes, aunque no me acuerdo pero se ve interesante- dijo otro hombre con ropa de cazador verde y un parche en el ojo izquierdo.

4??-entonces yo me quedare con el peliverde y el pelirrubio meu- maulló una hermosa chica de pelo morado con una campanilla en el cuello.

¿?- hagan lo que quieran pero yo me quedo con la hermosa chica pelirroja ssss- siseo como serpiente y sacándose los lentes de sol rebelando que eran como los de una serpiente.

Continuara.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

¿Quiénes son estos sujetos?

¿Qué quieren de nuestros héroes?

¿Qué harán por un mes?

Descúbranlo todo en el siguiente episodio


End file.
